sburb_deltafandomcom-20200214-history
Out of character happenings
Sburb Delta On May 31st, 2017, SBURBSimDiscord user DinceJof proposed the idea of starting a proper roleplay in the aftermath of an incredibly rushed, silly sburb roleplay. The following day, the invite for the original Delta server was posted. MG had created the server, appointing DinceJof and BB as admins. DinceJof then proceeded to be the roleplay's GM (game master/narrator) under the name AuthorialOverseer. The other players then joined over the course of the next day or so. A user named Edgeward joined the server in the beginning, but completely failed to ever post. The four main NPCs, talkerFriend, allseeingEye, aspiringWatcher, and beforanEmpress would be added over the course of the next week or so, with AW's application going up on the 7th. Also on the 7th, the possibility of adding a second GM was debated. This completely failed to go anywhere, which would later turn out to be incredibly unfortunate. Some time before the 25th of June, AO was appointed server owner, and removed the admin role from MG and BB soon after. Things continued as normal out of character until June 26th, when AO posted on the server for the last time. He never appeared to be online or messaged the server after that day. The players went without narration until the 29th, when MG began to narrate. All of the players then proceeded to narrate each other. Eventually AO returned on August 30, 2017. Unfortunately, Delta had already concluded by this point. Sometime after this, Endait Corsuv's player dropped out due to a lack of activity on his part. He was replaced by x_Bix, a longtime observer. On July 7th, BB left for a two week vacation, placing her character on autopilot. She did not expect the mess she would return to. Unfortunately, AO was the only mod of the server, and thus was the only one who could alter channels and roles. As a result, running the roleplay became markedly more difficult. Less-used channels ended up being converted into new locations, and roles became horribly outdated. On July 20th, it was decided that a new server had to be made. CM's player created the server and promoted various other members of the server as moderators. In the next hour or so, the beige army (also known as people with the "likes meta-lore" role) arose with SC and SA as the founding members. (The beige army would later expand to contain AC, ID, and FH.) The first alchemy child was also introduced shortly after the creation of the server, with longtime observer GoodIdeasAreOverrated joining as Baltus Alizak (MQ). The other alchemy children, Vienna (VN), Vanara Vidoca (EO), Antari Poliou (FH) and Balari Deroca (VR) followed soon after. Another character, Computer was intended to be added, but their player was hardly active. By July 29th, things were very obviously deteriorating. In-character, plot was hard to come by. Out of character, FS and WP, two of the most active members, were getting burnt out, and several other members were inactive. The idea of restarting then arose, which is discussed in more depth in the Neta section of this article. ID also got drunk and made a short-lived NSFW channel in the same night. Soon after, it was decided that it was time to lay Delta to rest. On July 31st, Anstus Alilou, his various other selves, and Vienna all began to have feelings of impending doom. Vienna, Baltus Alizak, and Anstus burned LOTAD together, and things began to generally wind down. A frog was bullshitted in at the last minute, the black king was vanquished, and the characters were given a happy ending. The final loose ends were wrapped up in the new universe, and Delta was finally ended. However, a select few (namely Anstus, Veylan Zenith, Baltus Alizak, and Antari Poliou) would go on to appear in Theta, and an alternate narrator Anstus would make an appearance in Sgrub 2. Delta would also be occasionally referenced in Neta. Sburb Neta/sburburburb/Sburby Durby/bullshit brigade/aaaaaaaa Despite Delta's new server, the state of the roleplay went downhill. Many players fell inactive. On July 29th, WP decided to take a break from the roleplay and FS expressed interest in handing his character over to someone else. In addition, Ducara Vidsee walked in on Balros Derzak masturbating and then proceeded to give him a lewd item belonging to Vanari Hipoca (implied to be underwear). On July 29th, in the aftermath of that bullshit, SA came up with the idea of restarting and creating a more thought-out version of the roleplay to "make this less of a flaming train on the rails to oblivion". CM hopped on board with the idea, suggesting a two-narrator system with them and SC as the narrators. WP and MQ both became involved with the idea. A group chat was made. AE joined in soon after. On July 31st, a server was made for the reboot. Trollian memo shenanigans began shortly after, and the rest of the eight players trickled in over the course of the next week or so. WP, unfortunately, had to drop out due to school. There were eight players and two narrators, with no NPC roles available. About half of the players were formerly in Delta, but others were also brought in; most notably, jadedResearcher of Sburb Sim fame. Sburby Durby is not at all connected to Delta in-universe (yet catareachkon likes to think otherwise), and is more of a spiritual successor. AE (in the form of Davosk Vidsee) and Anstus both star as players, and various throwaway characters are in possession of quirks from Delta characters. Several brief jokes reference Delta heavily, and the concept of narrator characters is carried over. The general structure of the roleplay is overall almost identical to Delta, with the addition of occasionally-used stats. On November 11th (aka 11/11), Neta formally ended. All of the characters and NPCs entered their own new universe, and it was good. Everyone was very proud to have ended on an arc number. The ending was widely considered to be not the best, but the general consensus of everyone involved is that Neta was a very good roleplay overall. It is the second deltaspawn to have actually finished. The server name is changed way too much. Further names: * the big o- hey so if sR lives in china and i live in the us why is the server in europe * the big one * the big one, the best one * HELL FUCKING neta Sburb Theta/Vrasky Theta/Vrasky Theta: The Crucible Awaits Started by AC. Currently dead/on hiatus. Unlike Delta and the other roleplays it spawned, Theta is centered around humans. However, the troll characters of Antari Poliou, Baltus Alizak, Viciul Inotus, and Salvul Canote all make an appearance. It is mostly narrated by Viciul, though an exile character has made an appearance as a narrator before. Theta is currently inactive in the roleplay department, but ooc discussions have occurred since it was officially put on hiatus. It eventually ended with Lana murdering everyone, gaining three classpects, gaining immortality TWICE and leaving the session. Out-of-character, an account under the name Doc Scratch appeared and fucked with everyone. This was later revealed to be AC fucking around on an alt. yourGoddess, aka MG from Delta, has decided to formally revive it with a cool and new plot and some shiny new characters. Sgrub 2/Sgrub 2: Electric Boogaloo Started by BB and EO. It follows the Delta format to a T, with the multiple narrator system in place. Narrator Anstus makes an appearance as a narrator, and the new Zach Virten (heir) narrator was born, from a completely unrelated fansession. The roleplay has eight player characters and no NPCs. It is mostly populated by people from Delta, with non-Delta players being the minority. Sgrub 2, as of September, is inactive. Sburb Zeta Started by VM (or Catareachkon) of Sgrub 2 fame. It contains twelve players, making it the largest session of the spinoffs. Most of its players were not in Delta, but a handful were. It also has a multiple narrator system, but narratorselves are not mandatory. Being the fastest and most rushed RP, in 2 months, they already scratched. Sburb Gamma Gamma is the post-scratch version of Zeta. The Zeta crew pulled a Homestuck and also exists here. On December first 2017, sburb zeta officially ended. # Sburb Ψeta: Syntax Error Started on September 24 by x_BIX, Sburb Ψeta is the first Deltaspawn to use a fanspecies. Its players consist of both Alternian trolls and Glowans, which are from the fanadventure Towertrapped. This RP has been criticized for being too hard to spell because of the Greek letter PSI. "Just call it PSIeta or Syntax Error if you hate copy/paste" - x_BIX when making a comment on the title of the RP. That quote came from a line about dildo strifekind Sburb Delta Bubbles On the 28th of August, BB created a server for the collective dreambubbles of Delta and its children. There, every member of the roleplays can play as alternate-timeline or sleeping versions of their characters. It also acts as a sort of Delta hub server. Memes Naturally, memes were spawned from Delta and the roleplays that it caused. This is clearly the most important section of this page. Delta Memes * systematicAllfather. On July 26th, EO made the comment that "SA stands for systematicAllfather" after Anstus became a father of three. This would continue to be relevant as other various iterations of Anstus took on the role of caretaker of various children. * This sequence of messages, which was pinned on the original Delta server. * WP is an alchemy god and a master of bullshit. * The date train, Anstus's brainchild. An offhand command about how he imagined all of his co-players were meeting on Ducara's land for secret train dates eventually spiraled out of control. An actual date train was eventually alchemized by SC. * Gills are hot. (Everyone wanted to fuck Vanari. The only logical conclusion is that it was because of the gills.) * Beige. * Hot chocolate, AKA a known cause of tricksterism. Anstus unknowingly went on a quest for it, resulting in tricksterdom spreading through the session. Hot chocolate can be countered with hot vanilla. * The existence of Balros Derzak is a meme, according to GoodIdeasAreOverrated on August 28th, 2017. * The prospect of AO returning became a meme. It became common practice to say "what if AO came back just now" when something exceptionally ridiculous was happening. * In the early days of Delta, AC was so inactive that a meme was born, and a fake ship was added to the chart: AC <3 Inactivity. This spread to other inactive members as well, such as AO. Neta Memes * Bad people tiers. (There are nine.) * "for every child born in the US, SR makes another channel" - radiGal, August 10th, 2017. ** seriously there are a lot of channels ** there are 75 please help *** RG left the server because there were 75 channels. * Pale porn. * The existence of Gorvak Seldar is also a meme, according to GoodIdeasAreOverrated on August 28th, 2017. * The Angst voring somebody. * "This ___ (Timeline, Land, ect) is fucked, yo." * The server name is changed way too much. * AA fucked a plant. * Selfcest, especially with CI. ** CI fucked the nightmare heir instead of doing the normal thing. * YES. HELL YES. HELL. FUCKING. neato * VA masturbating. ** VA was also canonically too stupid to jerk off until he consumed the intelligence-boosting mushrooms, meaning he actually hasn't masturbated that much in canon. * AA made a rape cake once. * Staring at something stupid in response to the command "look around". * The official file name of anything Gorvak-related is "igotupatmidnightforthis". This was started when Goldfish got up at midnight to give him a Lenny face. DS then proceeded to steal the file for another meme and didn't cover his tracks. * CA is inactive. * The roleplay is a scandalous fuckpile. (There are three threesomes with various quadrants.) * Naked anime illusion. * Fuckitudtercourse, which goes up in increments of 69. * AA will pap anything. '' ** Notable examples include Outsidersprite, the Genesis Frog, and literally everyone. Sgrub 2 Memes * S'mores developed as Sgrub 2's version of hot chocolate, with Aomage mailing s'mores to every player. He also mailed a s'more with shit for chocolate to Sevira. It has not cause tricksterdom as of yet, but it can be likened to apple juice in the original canon of Homestuck. ** An offspring meme came of Sevira burning the s'more that Aomage sent her. What really seals the deal is the message before it. * The existance of Kumone Kuyann's channel, called a "DANK HIVE" by AF after VM shitposted in there. 8/24/2017. * The fact that SA sounds like essay, pointed out by AH. BB mentioned this in Sburb Delta as well. * The vast AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA is a joke due to AH's handle. Zeta Memes * Cullen often crashes computers * Cullen destroys timelines * aG likes goldfish crackers. * ''f e e l i n g s * CP is a narcasistic furry * AC sleep warps * You successfully eat more paper. * AG managed to get an immortal demon to the brink of death using a shovel. * No one knows what is in AG's pants. Not even AG. Category:Meta Category:Sburb Delta Category:Sburb Theta Category:Sburb Neta Category:Sgrub 2 Category:Sburb Zeta